


insomniac club

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School AU, Sleep Deprivation, dee is ready to stab and commit fellony's, mention of being stabbed, nonbinary!deceit, platonic analoceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: you know with all the angst and hurt/comfort some fluff ain't so bad! (with a side of stabby stabby)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	insomniac club

Logan sighs again as he’s practically dragged to make the club by virgil as dee just casually follows behind,

“Remind me how I said yes to helping to make this dumb club?” He asked barely containing an eye roll 

“dee mentioned staying up past five am so I brought it up and you were like why not, and we have to have you ask because they dont trust us, but they trust you for whatever reason!” Virgil explained 

“They have and extremely good reason for not trusting you two,” he gestured at them vaguely “you almost set the  _ water  _ on fire in home-ec!”

Dee burst into the conversation gently tsking And shaking his finger back and forth “details details!” 

“Dee, they weren’t ‘details’ you almost made an explosion with only water, you both are banned from having home-ec with the other students,”

“Less socializing,” Virgil stated

Logan groaned “fine, whatever, you two can make all the explosions you want, i don't care,  _ just do it when not at school, _ okay? Now let’s just get this over with, also I know there may have been an unspoken agreement to not tell anyone about this, but I’m making it spoken,”

Virgil laughed as dee nodded and they knocked on the office door

____

Logan groaned as he remembered the memory from the months before “how did the club dude say yes to this ‘club’?” He asked almost incredulous 

Virgil cackled “don’t think, just be grateful you have a break from home-“

“-and come cuddle with us you space heater!” Dee interrupted, hugging Virgil closer as to Absorb his warmth incase Logan did not join them on the couch, luckily though Logan just chuckled softly and joined in, causing dee to gasp sleepily and cuddle into Logan’s side, logan guessed that dee had stayed up very late to be this.. Aloof? Ready to fall out of a chair? 

“Hey Logan now that you had a turn thinking, it’s my turn, did we check if there were people still in the school?” virgil asked 

“We didn’t but I would assume there would not be considering it’s been three hours since school ended, only people who have something really important they need to do are still here,”

Dee giggled “then lo~ what are you doing here?” He asked, a groggy shit eating grin on their face

“You guys are important,” he stated matter-a-factly, 

“Oh why so sappy lo?” Virgil asked faking an innocent look

“Hey!- I was being set up.. wasn’t I?” Logan asked befuddled

Virgil cackled “nooo why would we ever? You wound me so Logan!” 

Logan groaned and face planted into virgil's chest causing dee to make an unhappy noise before readjusting and somehow knocking out like a light,

“Awww” virgil cooed at the sight of his friend  _ finally  _ sleeping, and deciding now to completely ignore logan's heinous (and true) accusations

Logan uncovered half of his face and raised an eyebrow at Virgil, Virgil only continued to smile at dee, Logan rolled his eyes before eventually falling asleep, (sometimes it was impossible to fall asleep at home, but somehow he always quickly fell asleep when his friends were present, which virgil had lightly teased him about when he learned),

Virgil laughed softly as he saw Logan roll his eyes, mostly because he knew logan knew how cute dee was when they were all peaceful and not trying to stab you with a stick they had climbed a tall ass tree to get,

After a little bit he settled down and got comfortable before eventually drifted off as well, distantly hoping that when he awoke he wouldn't get stabbed with something by dee


End file.
